Science Pulp Fiction
by KODfreak
Summary: Roxas finds out who lives in the creepy old mansion in the forest of twilight town. The residents inside draw the attention of a certain organization.


Ever since the mansion was first discovered by Roxas and the gang, rumor quickly spread of what goes on in there. Some said it was ghosts, others said monsters, but nobody knew for sure. All they knew is that some people lived there. So, one day Roxas and the gang decided to walk over and find out.

"So here's the thing." said Hayner "Roxas will take this bag of dog poo, light it on fire, knock on the door, and run back!"

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Roxas.

"What, you aren't chicken are you?"

"No."

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." said Olette.

"Don't be such a wuss." Hayner said handing the bag and lighter to Roxas. Roxas sighed, and quickly walked over to the front door as everyone watched. He lit the bag on fire, set it down, and rang the door bell. He quickly ran back to the other side of the gate. They all watched as the door was opened by a blonde haired balding man dressed as a butler. He made a face of shock, then stomped on the bag. He reacted in disgust when he found out what he stepped in. When he looked up, Roxas and the gang were already running away to the forest.

The word was quickly spread about the mansion, and why such a man was living there by himself away from town. Roxas wanted nothing else to do with the place, until the town's self proclaimed enforcer stopped him one hot summer day.

"Roxas, word is around that you saw who lived in the mansion." Seifer said.

"Yeah...just some bald creepy dude..."

"Listen, you should stay away. This is our investigation, so butt out!"

Later that day Roxas went back to his gang.

"Hey Roxas, guess what!" Pence asked. "I have this pair of binoculars that I got, and we can test them out at the mansion!"

"I don't think we should go back there...Seifer said it was dangerous."

"Forget about him." said Hayner. "We will expose the truth to town and be heroes!"

"I don't know..."

Soon he was persuaded, and the gang quickly headed over to the mansion gate. The gang climbed a tree and sat on a bench. They spied the man, shirtless, digging holes and planting flowers.

"Eww...what a weirdo..." said Hayner as he watched. The mansion door opened, and a red headed woman wearing nothing but a black bra and panties walked out towards the man.

"Hello my sexy brother." they heard her say.

"Oh! The man must live with his sister!" said Olette.

"Greetings my most beautiful sister."

What happened next was what nobody expected to happen. The two began to make out.

"Whoa." was what everybody could say. The making out turned into near making love.

SNAP!

The branch the gang was sitting on broke, and they all fell to the ground with a thud. They ran away, except for Roxas.

"AH! Guys wait! I think I twisted my ankle!" Roxas yelled. Some one did come up to him...the man and his sister. When Roxas saw the look on the man's face, he was terrified.

"So you're the one who put that bag of droppings on the porch." he said. Roxas looked at the man's sister. She looked just as angry.

"You don't wanna know what we do to trespassers." said the woman. The man picked Roxas up by the arm, and dragged him back to the mansion.

"AHH! Let me go!"

He was dragged inside, as the sister closed the door.

"Master! I have caught the mischief maker!" the man called out. A black haired, making up wearing, corset doning transexual man walked in the room. Now Roxas was freaked out.

"Mmm hmm. So I take it that it was you who left the bag of dog feces on my porch."

"Yes...I'm sorry...my friends dared me to..."

"Some friends...well anyway it's quite alright, I forgive you on the condition that you never do something like that again."

"Of course."

"Hmmm since you are qutie the charming lad...if you can, come by tomorrow. We are having a celebration."

"Well...okay."

"Now let's see what we can do about that leg." The man said snapping his finger. The bald man left and came back with a tray of needles. He picked one out`and stuck it in Roxas's leg. After a bit he pulled it out.

"Now move it."

Roxas did, and it move perfectly with no pain.

"Wow...that was amazing!"

"You're welcome."

"Thanks alot uh...uh..."

"Dr. Frank N. Furter."

"May I call you Frank."

"Sure."

Roxas was led to the front door.

"See you tomorrow!"


End file.
